Come Back to the Hellmouth
by huzzah-frib
Summary: Post BtVS Season 7/AtS Season 5, (not following the comics) after leaving Italy and the Immortal, Buffy & the Gang move to the next Hellmouth: Cleveland, Ohio. Demons, love, fighting the forces of darkness and dark humor ensues.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. Aslo, I haven't written BtVS in 9 years. So, feedback is greatly appreciated. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter One

"Dawn!" Buffy called, for about the fifth time, pouring the Frosted Flakes into a small bowl.

"Coming!" the annoyed tone was met with hefty foot steps running down the stairs.

"You're going to be late. Eat." Buffy looked at her sister in the sternly and handed her breakfast. Dawn rolled her eyes and sat down at the table, pouting.

"Remember that idea of home-school? I think I like that one better now."

"This was your decision," Buffy sat next to her, munching cereal straight out of the box.

"But it's so early!" Dawn sighed and sat back in her chair crossing her arms "And plus I'll learn more here, more important things. Demon things! We're on a new Hellmouth Buffy, should we really-"

"Yes." Buffy said clearly. "School is important."

They were on a new Hellmouth. And, since Sunnydale fell through the Earth, the new Hellmouth.

"Dawnie!" A perky voice echoed throughout the house, as a familiar redhead peeked around the corner. "Your first-last day of high school!" Willow wrapped her arms around Dawn, which was greeted with a smile.

"That kind of makes it better!" Dawn thought as she instantly cheered up.

"Oh, yes, remember our first-last day of high school?" Willow sighed with contentment, remembering the old Scoobies.

"Ah, well I was waiting tables in a town full of people being enslaved against their own will." Buffy added with a hue of cynicism.

Dawn looked over at her, brow furrowing. She sometimes forgot about that entire summer her sister was gone, never saying a word of goodbye. Just leaving for three months. Living a completely different life. But after all these years, that was always true. Buffy would always be living a different life.

Willow frowned at her friend then looked back over at Dawn.

"It'll be great. Senior year is a lot of fun!" She said smiling. Buffy nodded in agreement.

"You'll be fine." The Slayer rubbed the back of her neck and smiled, thinking about how strange it would going to a high school that wasn't built over a Hellmouth, although, this Hellmouth wasn't far at all. They just didn't know yet _exactly_ where it was.

Of course Willow had done a couple spells, to try and harness the energy coming from it, but the strange thing was…this Hellmouth didn't radiate evil energies like the one in Sunnydale did. And Buffy knew why.

It was just starting to activate.

Or so said Giles, in some long-winded speech about energy and mystic power at work. Evil things. Word about Sunnydale traveled fast, and quickly made it's way to the East, where another Hellmouth dwelled. Cleveland.

It was a lot different than Sunnydale. There was rain and snow, and the closest beach wasn't much of a beach at all. Just dark, murky water and way too many dead fish.

But it was different. Willow just moved in with them, and Xander was moving there soon. Giles just arrived two weeks ago, and after so much traveling it felt good to call somewhere _home_.

On the Hellmouth.

Of course.

But after the battle in LA, Buffy knew the powers were emerging here now more than ever. She could sense it coming, almost like a light rumble in her stomach.

Something was coming.

As something always does.

* * *

The sun had just set as Buffy made her way through Lake View cemetery, the biggest and oldest in the city. On her first night here she counted about two vampires she slayed, but now the count was up to ten, maybe twelve, a night. Still no comparison to some of her rougher nights back home, but still a notable growth in numbers.

These past few weeks have felt different. Six weeks ago she was living in Italy with her sister and randomly Andrew, doing what she always does. Fighting demons.

But just a few short months ago her two great loves were fighting for their lives in the streets of LA. Both survived, or so she thinks. Thats what she hears.

The past year and half she hardly heard from Angel or Spike. She heard how Spike came back, and she wanted more than anything to see him, but something always got in the way.

Mainly evil things going on in her life, and probably the same in his.

But he had survived yet another apocalypse, and still no word? Nothing.

Even Angel sent his regards. "Everything is fine. For now." And by email. Buffy chuckled to her self, thinking of Angel tinkering with a computer.

But they were all so different now. Three completely different people.

She loved Angel, that would never change.

She loved Spike, that was true. And more importantly, at that brief moment, she missed him, Whole-heartily, it slightly burned. Burned right through her very core. Part of her thought it was due to that last memory of him, burning to save the world. Burning to save her.

A lot of time had passed since Sunnydale. A lot of things had happened to her, to her friends.

More than anything, and especially lately, she just needed someone. A companion. Loneliness was not a new feeling for Buffy. But in a new town, her sister starting school and her friends coming and going, Buffy just wanted something familiar.

Something solid. Something that was hers.

Something like, oh, I don't know…Spike.

* * *

His wheels hit the gravel, screeching, scraping at the earth. He kicked off the engine and flicked his cigarette to the ground. He wasn't really sure where he was, she just knew he was driving, and had been for what had to be weeks now.

He was at a well-lit diner, which he instantly regretted as he entered the fluorescent lighting. They did not do his complexion any good. He took off his jacket and swung it over the counter chair.

"What can I get you?" A curvy brunette asked, placing a menu down in front of him.

"Uh," he stared down at the bland menu but couldn't focus or think, "you've got any of those bloomin' onion things?" He looked up at the waitress who was nearly stereotypically smacking her gum.

"No, but we've got onion rings!" She exclaimed pointing to the menu. He nodded and smirked. "And what do you want to drink? Coffee? You look tired."

"That'll do." He pulled out his pack of cigarettes and lit one up.

"You can't smoke in here." She said brushing the lifting smoke out of the air, then point to a 'NO SMOKING' sign right behind her.

"Are you serious?" He squinted, taking in another hit.

"Yeah, they just passed that law." She handed him a glass to toss his cigarette into. He nodded and apologized, waving the remaining smoke away.

"If you don't mind me asking, without sounding completely off-my-rocker, but what state are we in?" The last sign he saw was miles back, and just the other day was it, maybe, he was in Chicago. He was headed East. He knew that much.

The waitress placed down a coffee mug, pouring him a steaming mug.

"Ah, you're in the great and wonderful state of Ohio." She chuckled to her self. Poor guy. He doesn't know where he is, and he is no where great. "Where you even going?"

He looked up and smiled, dumping a creamer into his drink.

"Cleveland. I've got to see a girl."


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for reading/reviewing everyone! It helps, and I promise I'll get on with the smut VERY soon.

**Chapter 2**

When she got back just a few hours later, just around midnight, the house was quiet.

Surely Willow was out with Kennedy, she found it kind of annoying that Will would be her girlfriend's back up, but then again, Buffy would probably do the same. Or maybe they weren't even patrolling. Maybe they were out having a good time.

Buffy could have a good time. In all honesty, Italy was a pretty good time. The Immortal was tall, and charming with his winning smile and just perfect amount of hair. The kind that gets all wispy in the wind and falls just behind his ears.

But Buffy never loved him. She liked him, sure. But he was no Angel, or Riley or Spike.

In fact, she was just using him to get information, at first, but she fell for his charms, as Giles had warned her of.

"Buffy." A soothing voice called from behind her, and to no surprise it was the familiar Watcher. He sipped tea from a mug and smiled. "You're home early."

"Not much to kill tonight. Other than time." Buffy plopped down onto the couch and swung her feet up on the table. Giles followed her into the small living room, that looked nothing like their house back in Sunnydale.

It was smaller, three bedrooms, two bathrooms which is a godsend, even without fifty other people in the house, but it was still full. Giles slept on the couch, Willow and Kennedy were temporarily shacking up there and then there was Dawn.

Buffy remembered the nights just over a year ago when it was hard to find one empty place in her entire home, and just to find a little peace she would hideaway to the basement.

"Well, that's quite all right." Giles broke the silence and leaned against the wall. "Kennedy is out now, patrolling."

Buffy nodded. That was still a bit strange.

She was not the only one anymore. There were hundreds of girls with the power, the potential.

Sure, their physical strength prowess didn't match even closely to hers or Faith's, but it was a little relieving to know the burden was not completely on her shoulders.

She could have moved to Hawaii, or France, hell, she could have stayed in Italy, it was gorgeous there, but no. That little voice in the back of her mind still called upon her with duty. She was still a slayer after all, even if she was no longer THE slayer.

Buffy shook her head with these thoughts. Duties, and other things. Life wasn't bad. So far there wasn't a major apocalypse to battle, or so she hoped. She had defeated the first, well, she and her friends had defeated the first. But there was still some evil to be fought.

Right now, Buffy just felt like she was floating. Just hardly, a few inches off the ground, just slightly out of her body.

This is all she knew how to do. Fight the forces of darkness. She hadn't had a feeling that she could break away this in years. And she always knew she could not.

Was this all life could be? Could she ever have a normal life?

"I talked to Xander earlier today." The Watcher's eyes narrowed, focusing on Buffy's blank expression.

"Oh?" Buffy said looking over at him, breaking out of her dream state.

"He's in South America with a couple of the girls." Giles took another sip of tea and placed his cup down onto the table. Buffy's eyes perked up. One thing that sparked her interest was the progress of the potentials.

She did care for them after all, and in too many cases saw her self in every single one of them that she had met.

Just a girl.

With extreme and awesome fighting powers and the unbearably challenging task of saving the world from horrible destruction and evil.

"How is he? How are the girls?"

"Good, good." Giles removed his glasses and did the classic Giles cleaning-his-glasses move. "There's a demon herd down there, actually theres a couple. Kind of like the one Riley was tracking?"

Buffy's glance narrowed. "How did you know about that?"

"Ah, Buffy" Giles said with a smile "By now you should surely know I find out everything. Sooner-or-later." Buffy smiled as Giles got up and walked to the next room, the kitchen, to pour himself a another cup.

"But Xander said they're making progress and headway. They've killed about five of these demons so far."

"Whats the scoop on the badies?" Buffy tiredly stood up and followed him.

"Lankvin demons. Sort of breed that hunts on the human tribes there. Kind of mirrors-them in a way." Giles smiled "It's kind of remarkable that a demon would-"

Buffy cleared her throat to warn him she wasn't in any mood to hear a lecture on Lankvin demons.

"But he's all right?" Buffy asked and Giles nodded. "Xander must love being commander of a tiny army of girls." Buffy could picture him slashing through the jungles, much like her ex-lover, Riley.

There was always a sort of jealousy between Xander and Riley. Or, at least, a more of an admiration from Xander towards Riley. She wondered if they ever crossed paths. But who knew, Riley could be half way around the world now.

"So are you turning in for the night?" Giles asked, his voice soothing and calm. She was always glad to have him around, even if she didn't always act like it was true.

"I don't know." She paced for a second, looking at the clock. "I've kind of become restless. Like, when I'm out there all I want to do is be here, and when I'm here I just want to be doing something. Is that strange?"

"No, you're in a new place Buffy. One you can call home again." His words reassured her. "You'll get sorted out, eventually. You always do." He smiled and placed his hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him, grinning.

"Thanks." She gave his hand a tight squeeze than walked over large cabinet in the hall. "I think I may make one more round before the sun comes up."

Giles nodded with agreement. "Be careful."

Buffy grabbed a couple stakes and placed them in her jacket. "Always."

* * *

The sand that was shifting below his boots wasn't very sand-like at all. Bits of rock, glass, cigarette butts and various pieces of trash contributed to the mixture. And it didn't smell very beach-like, but there he was. A couple feet away from the lake, the moon glowing overheard.

"Picked quite the place, Pet." He said in a low voice, inhaling the last bit of his cigarette and contributing to the dirty shore.

He knew the Slayer was near to him. He could sense her. Smell her. If he closed his eyes and concentrated really hard he could feel her heart beating from miles away.

It had been a long time since he last saw her. About a year ago in Italy, with Angel. She was dancing away with that stupid curly-haired tosser "The Immortal." IMMORTAL? Yeah, well if he ever got his hands on him, he would like to test that theory.

He knows watching her out on that dance floor was only thirty seconds, at best, but it felt like hours. Like she was moving in slow-motion. It took every bit of strength he had not to go up to her. See her. Touch her.

Maybe tell her the last words she said was "I love you", and see if she remembers. If she meant it. Surely not, he thought. Because why would she say it just then, right when he was bursting into flames for her. She had to actually wait for the last sodding moment to say it?

Bitch.

But he had come, across the country to see her again.

Took a lot of willpower too. It was not an easy decision to make.

After seeing her in Italy and agreeing with Angel that talking to her wasn't a good idea, he remembered how he never listened to any one else's advice, and did actually want to talk to her again.

It had been many months, she would want to see him right? Then again, she never sought him out either. Maybe it was for the same reasons, he doesn't know. That he had a lot to deal with in LA, being a bleeding ghost for heavens sake. And Angel as a puppet. He always thought his adventures in Sunnydale couldn't be topped, but living, or, dying, just got weirder by the day.

He lit another cigarette and watched the small waves slump onto the shore.

None of that mattered now. He was here, for her, with her. The last time they were together, knowingly, he died for her. And to save the world, sure, but if it wasn't for her…he would never be there. Probably still wouldn't be alive.

The man he was now, an actual man, not just a monster, was completely created in her image. Or, well, what he thought she wanted.

Sod every little doubt in his mind. Why live in this world and not be with the one person you're in this world for?

* * *

Yup, this town was defiantly nothing like Sunnydale. Concrete everywhere, streets winding and leading nowhere. Usually. But it was a couple of hours since Buffy made it through the cemetery again.

She still had a few more hours before the sun was up. Three or four maybe. She had walked down to the nearest beach, which lined the city. She didn't mind it there. The water, although dirty and usually kind of smelly, was still calming.

Some nights when she would come down here, she would stare out over the lake and think they were the never-ending waters of the ocean. That she was back on the West coast. But Sunnydale did not exist anymore. Her home didn't. And after she was sixteen years old, LA never really seemed too promising either.

So then she would remember where she was. Staring into a lake. Short and shallow and across from Canada.

The wind had picked up down by the water, and Buffy could smell something familiar in the air, lightly covered up by the scent of lake water and maybe smoke from a bonfire.

It was nearly Fall, apparently. The leaves were changing color and the way the temperature changed was even more ridiculous.

But there it was again, that smell.

Dirty. Musty. Kind of chalky?

A vampire.

* * *

Spike's arms wrapped around the vamp's head.

"Just what I needed-" he went to twist his neck but the vampire had latched on to Spike's forearm and ripped away a bit of his flesh.

"Ow, you bastard." Spike growled as his face changed into fighting mode.

"You're a vampire?" The other vamp called out in surprise. "I'm sorry man! I was just out for a-" The vampire hit the sand with a thick thud.

"Yeah I don't really care." Spike quipped as he punched the vamp in the face. He licked his fangs as that rush of fighting entered him.

The vampire shot up and tried to kick Spike in the stomach, which was blocked by him grabbing the vamp's leg, and twisting it, causing another brief meeting with the ground.

Sand flew up into the air as Spike realized he had heard something. Like a drum, but no, faster, more like a heart, the sound carried its way closer and closer, faster and faster.

His body surged with more energy. She was right there.

The vamp growled as he tackled Spike, completely unguarded by his thoughts. The vamp's awkwardly long finger nails clawed at Spike, catching his cheekbone and slashing a sizable gash in it.

The vampire stood up as Spike remained on the ground looking up at him. A smile crept to his face as he watched the vampire smile too, like he was confused, and just a brief second later, the vampire's eyes widened as he turned to dust.

Still remaining on the ground, Spike looked up at the figure now standing above him.

Her face brightened by the light of the moon behind her, she stood still, stake in hand.

"Spike." She said slowly, as if it wasn't true.

"Hello, luv." He said getting up from the ground and dusting himself off, he was smiling now, and just as he was reaching over to touch her she leaped at him, almost knocking him over.

Her face met his chest as she grabbed him, embracing him. He stood still for a second, still in shock, but then tightly wrapped his arms around her.

He opened his eyes and took in the smell completely drowning him. He felt drunk off her right away, dizzy. Like the earth was moving and they were the only thing standing still.

She broke away from the hug to look at him, her eyes wide and gleaming. That same look she had been giving him a lot all those months ago, he remembered. That look in her eye that he often felt was the same look he had been giving her for all these years.

If she wasn't going to express herself with words, then her eyes were helping. Convincing him, actually to move his mouth to hers. Kissing her, fully and passionately and without hesitation.

He hungered for her above all.

* * *

She reciprocated eagerly as she moved her hands up his back, grabbing him at his shoulders, bringing him closer.

His hands moved down her body, and up again. She stopped only to catch her breath, and realizing they were both smiling, almost laughing, she opened her eyes to look at him again.

He took a step back to do the same. They wanted to see each other again, full frame. Know that the other was there. Real. Solid. They never stopped touching. She could hear her heart beat loudly now.

"You're here." Was the only thing she could think to say. In times of trouble, just state the obvious, she thought. But he was there. Right there.

"I am." He was still just looking at her. His grin widened. "I thought it'd been far too long since I saw you." he said, almost too honestly. "And plus y'know, I got sick of the whole LA scene, thought I'd come up here and see what was brewing."

He was defending himself. Buffy had noticed him doing this before. Saying something rather nice, then covering up with some manly, all-saving statement.

But she could't help but revel in all his beauty. His hair was messy, wind-swept, his long leather jacket was coated with dust and sand, his face trickled with blood but his body glowed an ever-magnificent white and his eyes pierced through her very soul.

He arched a brow and took a step towards her, just to get closer. Feel the heat radiating off her body.

The taste of him still lingered in her mouth. Cigarettes, whiskey, a bit of blood-but is own, and something else…onions? Hm. Either way, it was pleasant, and very Spike-like. Rough and rugged and above all, raw. Just like him.

"So," he got closer to her, her heart beat faster. She thought for a second it could explode at any second. "How much did you miss me?"

He kissed her again, his tongue flicking at hers, opening her up, letting himself in.

"Spike," she said muffled under his tongue, he nodded and waited to continue. "I've missed you a lot, but, you're kind of bleeding into my mouth."

She smiled as he pulled away, wiping the blood off his cheek and onto his leather duster. She was sure if he could he would be blushing.

"Sorry, pet." He held his hand to his face to wipe away the remaining blood.

Words were hard to form for Buffy. Her mouth was salivating, she felt almost as if she was going to get sick right there. Perhaps it was nerves or excitement, or maybe a kind of combination of the two.

"So, Cleveland, huh?" He asked, looking around the silent and dark beach.

"Welcome to the new Hellmouth."


End file.
